


Oh God, He's Hot

by lupus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Human-ish AU, M/M, Only the Hales are werewolves, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupus/pseuds/lupus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles came home a couple of days before junior year started from a summer away, he was a little more than excited to see his best friend Derek, especially now that he’d finally gotten the courage to act upon his long standing crush on the guy. There’s just one problem; somewhere in the span of three months puberty hit Derek like the bus hit Regina George and all of the sudden Derek is <i>hot</i>.<br/>And Stiles isn’t the only one who’s noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh God, He's Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own!  
> Also, if you saw this work earlier, it is indeed the same one but it posted without me meaning for it to and was incomplete, here is the full story!

           Snagging an internship aimed for high school students alongside Lydia at the end of sophomore year to work with NASA for the whole summer in L.A. was definitely the perfect end to a pretty great school year. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to spend the whole summer away from his dad and friends, especially Derek, but he also didn’t want to miss out on such a cool opportunity.

            In the end, it was Derek who convinced him to go, reminding him that he’d get to spend the whole summer with Lydia (“Dude, you’ve been crushing on her forever, this could be your chance!”) and go to what was basically  _space camp_  for god’s sake. Really though, the space camp argument won out over the Lydia one for “reasons Stiles should go.”

            Don’t get him wrong, Lydia was great, and there’d always be a part of him that admired her, but he hadn’t had a crush on Lydia since the end of freshman year. Because that was when he started crushing on Derek.

            If anything, Lydia had become Stiles’ wingwoman over the course of the summer. Or kind of the fire under his ass when it came to telling Derek about his…”feelings.” She had given him side-eyed, knowing looks over breakfast all summer any time he got a letter in the mail from Derek (even though it was a NASA camp, they greatly encouraged snail mail) like it was some huge deal that he and Derek were pen pals while Stiles was away. Which it wasn’t, okay?

            And even though the use of cellphones wasn’t allowed during the day when they were working on projects, he may or may not have texted Derek from the time he got back to the room he shared with a fellow intern until he passed out. And he’d occasionally – okay so usually – gone into the hall and talked to him on the phone until all hours of the night. While he tried to deny in the beginning that really they were just friends, he realized later on that Lydia was too smart and saw right through his bullshit, so he shouldn’t have even wasted his energy.

            “Stiles, please, for both our sakes, stop pretending like you don’t have the worlds biggest crush on Derek Hale. It’s fine. He totally likes you back,” she said almost nonchalantly one morning at breakfast as Stiles grinned over another one of Derek’s letters.

            Stiles dropped his spoon, mouth agape, “what?”

            “Hale is so in love with you, I’m surprised cartoon hearts don’t replace his eyes anytime the two of you are together. So, when we get back to Beacon Hills you’re going to grow a pair and tell him how you feel. Deal?”

            Even though just the thought of confessing his feelings to Derek made him more anxious than anything, Stiles couldn’t help but assent.

            “Deal.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

          The ride back from L.A. to Beacon Hills was a long one, even with a constant text conversation with Derek to keep him distracted. His dad had driven down the day before and stayed the night – Lydia flew home the lucky duck – and though it was a bit of a lengthy drive, Stiles was glad to be able to spend time with his father after being apart for so long.

            Stiles and his dad were having dinner in the Sheriff’s favorite diner on the edge of town when Stiles got a text from Derek.

           

             **DH: Think you could come over to my house when you get home? If not then I’d better see you before school starts Monday!**

Stiles gulped, thinking back to Lydia’s words. He was going to have to do this sooner or later; he might as well get it over with.

            “Hey dad, you mind if I head over to the Hales' when we get home? It’s been a while since I’ve seen Derek and all them and there’s only a couple of days before I have to go back to school so…”

            “Of course kiddo, just make sure you come home at a reasonable hour, alright?”

            He tried to give his father a reassuring smile, thinking about the fact that if this didn’t go well, he’d be home much sooner than his dad thought.

 

             **SS: I’ll definitely be over later I’ll text you when I leave my house!**

 

 

* * *

           Stiles fiddled with his keys nervously as he walked up to the Hales' front door. He was really excited to see Derek, but he still wasn’t sure about how his confessional would go. He remembered that Derek had gotten his braces off about a month ago and he wondered idly how he’d look without them. His stomach fluttered just thinking about Derek’s smile  _with_  braces; he didn’t know how he’d be able to survive it without.

            His heart hammered as he made his way up the front walk and climbed the steps onto the porch, but before he could even knock the door swung open, a smug Laura standing in the doorway.

            “Oh, god,” Stiles said, startling a little. “You scared me. How did you even know I was here?”

            Laura just laughed and raised an eyebrow.

            “Oh yeah,” Stiles rolled his eyes fondly. “ _Werewolf._ ”

            “We’ve missed you around here, cutie,” She said with a grin, bringing him in for a hug and then ushering him inside. “I’d ask you how your summer went but I basically already know everything you’ve done because you’re all Derek could talk about all summer.”

            He couldn’t help but blush fiercely at that, Laura just smiled knowingly, the evil wench.

            Stiles cleared his throat, eager to change the subject, “aren’t you supposed to be up at school already?”

            “Full moon yesterday,” She explained. “I came home for the long weekend.”

            “Where are your parents?”

            “Date night,” she said with a shudder.

            “What about Peter?”

            “Does anyone  _ever_  know what he’s doing?” Laura asked as Stiles followed her into the living room. “He’s probably lurking around somewhere.”

            Well, at least if he embarrassed himself there’d be two fewer people than normal around to witness (more like overhear) it.

            Stiles was barely through the arch that lead to the living room when a warm, solid mass was crashing into him and he was pulled into yet another hug.

            “Stiles!” Cora exclaimed letting him go, and taking a step back. Cora was only a year younger than Stiles and Derek so she hung out with them and their friends a lot at school.

            Stiles grinned at her and asked, “how’ve you been?” but whatever answer she gave was drowned out by Stiles’ thoughts when he looked over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of Derek making a beeline for him.

            Because holy  _shit_ , in the past three months Derek had gotten  _hot._  And how was that even possible? Derek had always been very good-looking and leanly muscled (duh, werewolf) but he had  _seriously_  filled out and grown into himself in a very short time. He must have been doing an intense workout routine because  _where did those arms even come from holy god._ And his smile, his un-braced smile, that was set to 1000 kilowatts and aimed right at Stiles and seriously if Derek’s arms hadn’t wound around him he would’ve melted into a puddle on the ground.

            “I missed you so much, Stiles,” Derek said into his ear before burying his nose in the juncture between Stiles’ neck and shoulder and inhaling. “Things weren’t the same without you this summer.” Yeah, that felt good, a little  _too_ good if Stiles was being honest.

            “I missed you too,” Stiles whispered, losing over to the urge to card his fingers through Derek’s hair.

            “Oh, god I just wanted to say hi, not see a damn chick flick reunion scene,” Cora grumbled leaving the room, Laura laughed and followed her lead.

            Someone over on one of the couches cleared their throat and Derek pulled away, looking sheepish, “Stiles, you know Erica, right?”

            “Erica, yeah, hey. What’s up?”

            “Hey Stiles, not much. I’m glad to see you, it’s nice that you’re back in town. Derek had a _lot_ of free time while you were away.”

            The way she said that made it sound so… _suggestive_. Added to that, the looks she was shooting Derek made Stiles uncomfortable, and Derek looked…guilty.

            “Erica went with me to all the superhero movies this summer while you were out of commission,” Derek said quickly, either as an explanation or a means to change the subject.

            Thankfully, Erica’s phone pinged, and she hopped up from the couch, “my mom’s here to get me. Are we still on for Monday?”

            What? Monday?

            “Yeah,” Derek said with a smile. “I’ll pick you up around 7:45, so that we can get there by 8, is that good?”

            “Sounds perfect, see ya Stiles,” she said throwing Derek  _another_ suggestive look over her shoulder as he followed her to see her out the door. Derek was whispering something in Erica’s ear, and again,  _what_?

            Derek was picking Erica up at 7:45 so they could get somewhere at 8. That sounded like…date material. The hopeful part of Stiles’ brain screamed that there was no way it could be true, but the more logical half was looking at the facts and the facts didn’t seem very favorable.

            Erica had said Derek had a lot of free time while he was gone, and they’d gone to a bunch of movies together. Erica kept giving Derek these  _looks_  and Derek was giving her looks back. Sure, they were different looks but at one point he’d looked guilty. Maybe because there was something going on between him and Erica and he’d talked to Stiles  _every day_  all summer and failed to mention it.

            Stiles turned his back to the entry to the foyer. If Derek was kissing her goodbye, he really didn’t want to see it.

            His phone buzzed, signaling a text message, and Stiles was thankful for the distraction.

           

             **LM: I’ll be expecting a call tonight**

 

            And just,  _great_. At this point Stiles just wanted to go home and sleep.

            “Lydia, huh?” Derek’s voice was right next to his ear, and Stiles couldn’t help but jump. “So, did you guys finally hit it off this summer?”

            Stiles wanted to be mad at Derek for not telling him about Erica, but he just couldn’t. Maybe there was a reason behind it; maybe they didn’t want anyone to know just yet. But then again, Stiles wasn’t just anyone. Either way, habit kept him from lying to Derek.

            “She’s absolutely brilliant and terrifying and could totally kick my ass. But most of all, she’s a really great friend. Just a friend.”

            “Oh. Really? I’m sorry,” Derek said, sounding like he was absolutely  _not_  sorry in the slightest. And, that was not fair. Not at all. “You’re too good for her anyways.”

            “It’s all good, I’ve kind of been off the Lydia train for a while now. Besides I don’t think it’s humanly possible to be ‘too good’ for Lydia Martin.”

            Derek seemed to ponder this for a little before asking, “do you wanna come upstairs and hang out for a little bit, watch a movie or something?”

            If the situation were different, Stiles would have said yes. He would have lain with Derek on his bed, and in the soft glow of the TV, he would have told Derek how he felt. And Derek would kiss him; tell him he felt the same. And they’d all live happily ever after.

            But it seemed that that was not Stiles’ life.

            “I’m actually really beat, long drive in, I should probably go home and get a good night’s sleep in my bed. Dude, I’ve missed my bed.”

            Derek laughed at that, knowing Stiles’ preference when it came to sleeping in his own bed. “Well, are you free tomorrow or any time for the rest of the weekend? I want to see you again before school starts.”

            “We’ll probably have to wait until next week, I’ve got a lot to do this weekend,” If Derek picked up on the lie it didn’t show. “I’ll definitely see you Monday though.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

           Other than Lydia, Scott was the only other person who knew about Stiles’  _thing_  for Derek. They were out practicing lacrosse the Sunday before school started when it came up.

            “So how did the other night go, with Derek?”

            Stiles frowned, “uh, not well. Not like I hoped it would at least.”

            Scott started and stared at him wide-eyed, “you mean he rejected you?”

            “Not in so many words, no. But I didn’t actually get around to telling him. Because I think there’s something going on between him and Erica.”

            “Reyes? Are you sure?”

            “Yeah,” Stiles said dejectedly, “pretty sure. He talked about going to all the superhero movies with her this summer and then he said something along the lines of ‘See you Monday, I’ll pick you up around 7:45’ or whatever, which is totally a date. And they kept giving each other these looks, like they were trying to silently communicate something. I don’t know, dude. It sucks. I guess I just shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up you know?”

            Scott squeezed his shoulder, “I’m sorry Stiles. But hey, don’t give up all hope okay? You never know.”

 

 

 

* * *

           

            “You were right,” Lydia said the next day at Stiles’ locker. “Derek got seriously how over break. Wow.”

            “Yeah, thanks for reminding me,” Stiles said bitterly, shoving his newly acquired textbooks into his locker. Derek was in his AP US History class in the mornings and while Stiles was trying his hardest to act normal, it was more difficult than he’d originally thought it’d be.

            He saw the way everyone was looking at Derek, the way he’d looked at Derek for years, and couldn’t help the surge of jealousy that went through him. It got even worse when he thought about the fact that Derek had a date with Erica that night and his gut twisted sickeningly. He managed a forced smile as Derek sat in the seat next to him and immediately went quiet, knowing that if he spoke, his negative emotions would leak through in his voice and betray him.

            Derek had shot him worried glances all class, and Stiles would be a liar if he said it didn’t feel good to have at least some of his attention.

            “I know what we’re gonna do,” Lydia said, breaking him out of his train of thought. “Sit by me at lunch, we’re going to make him jealous.”

            “Lydia…”

            “No. There’s no way he’s with Erica. And I know he thinks you’re in love with me. And I know you’re both in love with each other. I lit a fire under your ass, now I’m gonna do the same to him. When everything works out in the end, you can thank me.”

            Stiles had no choice but to follow her with a sigh as she gripped his arm and dragged him towards the cafeteria.

 

* * *

 

            It seemed as if though Stiles’ group of friends had continuously grown over the years, the usual table they took over at lunch was completely full, and rather hectic. While the sheer amount of people could be overwhelming at times, Stiles knew being surrounded by friends made Derek happy, a pack outside of his actual pack.

            It showed, too. Derek was laughing and smiling, listening to everyone’s stories about how the first half of their first day back went, Erica and Boyd to his right and Cora and Isaac to his left. Stiles sat across from him, Lydia next to him and across from Erica and Scott and Allison sat on his other side, both in what seemed like was an in depth discussion about god knows what with Cora and Isaac. The twins sat on the other end Aiden next to Lydia, looking more and more frustrated at the fact that she was paying him no mind, and Ethan and Danny sat the head of the table being disgustingly cute, as usual.

            Other than Stiles, Isaac was the only other person that knew about the Hales being werewolves, mostly because he lived with them due to the Hales taking Isaac in after the death of his abusive father. Stiles knew because of his parents, who had been good friends with the Hales through most of both of their respective marriages. They were going to wait to tell the Stilinskis until John became the Sheriff, but changed their minds when Claudia fell ill. Talia offered her the bite; Claudia thanked her with a smile, but politely declined. His dad waited to tell Stiles – with the Hales’ permission of course – until he was fourteen. He was already best friends with Derek by that point, and knowing the truth only made them closer.

            “So Erica,” Lydia started, and all Stiles could think was _oh god, here we go_ , “I convinced Stiles to grow his hair out at the beginning of the summer,” she said as she went to run her fingers through the front tuft of Stiles’ hair.  “And the other day he was talking about buzzing it again, but I think Stiles looks _really_ good with long hair and shouldn’t cut it. Don’t you agree?”

            Erica considered for a moment then nodded and said, “definitely. Keep it long, you look good, Stilinski,” before turning back to her conversation with Boyd.

            “See,” Lydia said, giving him a conniving smile as she brushed her fingers through his hair, “told you it looks good like this.”

            “Personally, I think he can pull off either hairstyle,” Derek muttered grumpily, arms folded over his chest. Stiles felt heat flood to his cheeks.

            Lydia’s smile turned wicked, but before she could open her mouth to respond to that, Isaac cut in asking her how L.A. was, and _god bless Isaac_ because Lydia immediately dove into the many stories of their summer experience. Everyone laughed their asses off as Lydia recounted how Stiles almost (keyword: _almost_ ) set one of the labs on fire while doing a thermodynamics experiment. Stiles couldn’t help but grin sheepishly and laugh along, it was funny _now_ but he remembered how horrified he’d be that day, they were only a week and a half in to the program and he’d almost burnt down one of NASA’s labs. He’d called Derek that night, and he talked to Stiles until he felt much better, even if he was only slightly less embarrassed.

            Stiles tried to catch Derek’s eye to give him a smile, hoping he remembered that night, but when he looked up Derek was slouched in his seat – the only person not actively listening to Lydia’s story – and pointedly _not_ making eye contact with Stiles.

            When the bell rang and everyone started filing out of the cafeteria, Stiles felt someone tug at his arm.  He turned to see Derek leaning up against the wall behind their table. When Stiles stepped closer, Derek wasted no time in getting to the point.

            “I thought you said there was nothing going on between you and Lydia,” he said, frowning. His tone wasn’t accusatory, he just sounded kind of sad.

            “There isn’t. You know there isn’t, you would’ve picked up on the lie when I told you last night.”

            Derek nodded, “but you lied about why you couldn’t hang out this weekend.”

            Great, so Derek _had_ picked up on that. Part of Stiles wanted to yell at Derek for not telling him about Erica, but he didn’t want to do that here. Or really at all. He knew logically he didn’t have much of a right to be as upset and jealous as he was. Perhaps annoyed that Derek didn’t tell him, but he had no right to be jealous.

            Stiles sighed, tiredly, “look, can we talk about this later, Derek? I don’t want to do this here, or make either of us late for class for that matter.”

            “Yeah, fine,” Derek nodded. “I’ll come over to your place around 6 and we can hang out and talk. I’ll bring dinner cause I know your dad works late on Mondays.”

            Before Stiles could protest, knowing very well that Derek had somewhere to be that night, Derek pushed off the wall and shouldered past Stiles out the door, leaving him alone in the now-empty lunchroom.

 

* * *

 

            Derek was at his door at 6:00 sharp, a pizza in hand. He walked quietly into the kitchen and set it down, Stiles following close behind.

            They started off their meal in silence, and it was _weird_ because normally the quiet moments between them were comfortable, but everything just felt stiff.

            After about fifteen minutes of forced small talk, Stiles couldn’t take it anymore and cut to the chase.

            “You said earlier that you wanted to talk,” he said abruptly. “I know you have somewhere to be. So let’s talk.”

            Derek’s brow furrowed, “what do you mean I have somewhere to be?”

            “I thought you and Erica were hanging out.”

            “I’m hanging out with you tonight.”

            “That’s not cool,” Stiles said, suddenly annoyed. “You can’t just ditch her for me.”

            “Stiles, what are you even talking about? Who told you Erica and I were hanging out tonight?” Derek asked, sounding _seriously_ confused.

            “You did, the other night at your house! You told her you’d be over there by 7:45 today so you guys would get wherever you’re going by 8,” Stiles couldn’t help but let a bit of petulance seep into his voice. “So if you want to go home and get ready for your date, you can go ahead. You don’t have to hide whatever’s going on between you and Erica from me. I thought we were closer than that”

            “Date…what? I told Erica I’d be at her house at 7:45 _this morning_ , as in to pick her up for school. Besides, Erica’s dating _Boyd_ and is basically like a sister to me. Yeah, we hung out a lot this summer but that was mostly because she hung out with _Cora_ and I just happened to be around.”

            “We talked basically every day and you didn’t mention her once, and then when she was at your house the other night she kept giving you these _looks_ and you guys apparently went to the movies together all the time. What was I supposed to think when you never _told_ me any of this beforehand.” Stiles was relieved to hear that there was nothing going on between Derek and Erica, but at the same time, he still couldn’t make sense of Derek’s actions.

            “Oh, like you told me about Lydia?” Derek muttered bitterly under his breath.

            And that was the final straw. Stiles pushed out from the table and stood up, stalking over to where Derek was sitting.

            “God damn, Derek, would you lay off that?” Stiles could hear his voice rising, and it made something twist in his gut. He and Derek had never fought before, not like this. “I don’t know what your problem is with her, but whatever it is you need to cut it out, cause she’s my friend, too. If you hate her so much then why did you push me to go away with her this summer? That _was_ your main argument, you know. ‘Go, Stiles, a whole summer with Lydia, it’s what you’ve always wanted! You can finally get the girl!’”

            “And you went _,_ ” Derek shot back standing up and crowding into Stiles’ space.

            “You think I took an internship with NASA to hang out with _Lydia_ all summer? Lydia or no Lydia I would have done the program because it was an amazing opportunity. Why are you so hung up on her?”

            “ _Because I’m in love with you_!” Derek cried, eyes going wide a second later with the realization of what he’d just said. With a defeated look, he slumped back down into the kitchen chair, dropping his face into his hands. Stiles was honestly in shock, frozen to his spot as Derek continued.

            “I’m sorry, I know this might make things weird but I can’t take it anymore. I was supposed to tell you that night you came home, that's why Erica was giving me all those looks, but you left before I had the chance. And then when I asked you to hang out, I was trying to sum up the courage to ask you on a date. I’m just…I’m sorry. I’ve probably ruined everything, I should go.”

            Derek stood up, but before he could get anywhere Stiles caught him by the shoulders. Derek refused to meet his eyes.

            “I guess we’ve both been really oblivious,” Stiles said gently, heart caught in his throat. “I know when I tell you that I don’t like Lydia anymore you can hear that it’s not a lie. The actual, full truth is that I haven’t liked Lydia for quite a while. Since the end of freshman year to be exact. Around the same time that I realized that I was in love with you.”

            He heard the sharp gasp, and then Derek’s eyes were back, the look in them so raw and _hopeful_ that Stiles’ heart skipped a beat. He took a step closer, letting one of his hands trail down to rest over Derek’s heart as the other went up to settle at his nape. Derek rested his hands hesitantly on Stiles’ hips, as if though he was unsure of their welcome, and Stiles surged forward.

            And they were kissing.

            At the initial brush of lips, Derek made a noise like a wounded animal, and before Stiles could even think about backing off to make sure this was okay, Derek was pulling him impossibly closer and then moving to cup Stiles’ face.

            The kisses started off unsure and cautious, but sweet. As they explored each other’s mouths their confidence grew, and before Stiles knew it Derek was licking at the seam of his lips, seeking entrance. From there, they got desperate. It was all gasping and groping and licking into each other’s mouths, and it seemed all the pent up emotions and frustration were leaking through where their mouths met.

            Stiles moved to Derek’s neck next, biting and licking and sucking and even though he knew whatever marks he made would be gone within seconds, he still tried his hardest to make them anyways. He backed Derek up into the wall near the stairway, slipping a thigh in between his legs and rocking forward, please to feel that Derek was just as… _affected_ by the situation as Stiles was.

            “Stiles,” he gasped, tugging at Stiles’ hair in an attempt to detach him from his neck. Stiles moaned into Derek’s tender skin at the feel of it, it seemed hair pulling was definitely a thing.

            He obliged though, kissing the spot the had been worrying with his teeth tenderly before looking back up at Derek, “sorry, is uh, is this too much? We can slow down if you want.”

            “ _Hell_ no,” Derek said incredulously, before his tone turned a little unsure, “I was actually, uh gonna ask if you wanted to go upstairs?”

As it turned out, trying to climb stairs while glued to another person’s mouth was actually pretty hard, but somehow they both made it up and into Stiles' room in one piece. And then Derek was pushing Stiles back towards his bed and they were both falling onto it in a tangle of limbs, and it was like every wet dream Stiles had in the past year and a half was coming true.

            “God, I can’t even tell you how many times I’ve fantasized about doing this with you,” Derek said breathily – as if he could read Stiles’ mind – as he started to grind down on Stiles. “I didn’t think it would ever actually happen.”

            Stiles meant to agree, but his words were cut off as he moaned at the friction Derek was giving him. It was way too much, but not nearly enough. When Derek pulled back, Stiles made a disapproving noise that was quickly twisted into a strangled gasp as Derek pulled his shirt off and flung it into the corner. When he moved back down to continue kissing Stiles, he stopped him.

            “ _Jesus_ , Derek can I just, can I touch you for a second? God, you got ripped. How are you so _hot_ , I am having some serious feelings of inferiority, I don’t even want to take off my shirt now.”

            Derek laughed under his breath and pulled Stiles up so that he could take his shirt off anyways, tossing it in the corner alongside his own.

            “You’re beautiful,” Derek said softly, the look in his eyes making Stiles want to curl up and hide. No one had ever looked at him like that. When Derek went back to kiss Stiles again, he was not interrupted.

            They kissed for what seemed like ages, Stiles growing impossibly harder with every minute that passed. Derek eventually moved to mouth at Stiles’ jaw, then his neck and collarbone, continuing his exploration south by following a path of Stiles’ moles that lead him all the way down to Stiles’ waistband.

            “Is this okay?” Derek asked, the unsure tone from earlier creeping back in as he moved to unbutton Stiles’ jeans.

            “Yes. Definitely and one hundred percent _yes._ ”

            Derek just smiled before unbuttoning, unzipping, and then pulling Stiles’ pants – along with his boxers – down Stiles’ legs (Stiles helped the best he could by lifting his hips off the bed all while trying not to kick Derek in the face).

            And then Stiles was completely naked. In front of Derek.

            In his dream scenarios, this part had always been far less scary and way more sexy, and Stiles couldn’t help but feel a little self-conscious. Derek was too busy mapping out Stiles’ body with his eyes at first to notice, but when he did he moved off the bed and quickly rid himself of the rest of his clothes as well.

            Naked Derek was really something that Stiles wanted to see more often.

            Derek came back to the bed, settling himself into the vee of Stiles’ legs, waiting for Stiles’ nod of assent before he gripped him, stroking a few times.

            And _holy god_ , yeah Stiles touched him self quite a lot, but it was very, _very_ different when it was someone else touching you.

            “I’ve never done this before,” Derek said. “At all. So, just let me know if it’s bad or weird or you don’t like it okay?” And Stiles couldn’t even answer to that before Derek was ducking down and wrapping his lips around the head of Stiles’ cock, sucking experimentally.

            The noises Stiles makes as Derek begins to sink down further and bob his head will probably haunt him to his dying days, but Stiles couldn’t really care at this point cause, yeah _Derek Hale was giving him head_.

            “This is going to be over _really_ soon,” Stiles gasped, writhing a little bit and trying his best not to buck up into Derek’s mouth. Derek just hummed in response and, yeah, that was not helping the situation.  

            All it took was a few more bobs accompanied by some helpful strokes from Derek’s hand and Stiles was feeling the familiar tightness in his balls.

            “Derek I’m serious, I’m gonna come,” Stiles whined, tugging at Derek’s hair in warning, which only made Derek seem to suck _harder_ until Stiles was arching off the bed, moaning Derek’s name as he came (mostly) in his mouth.

            Derek stroked him gently through the after shocks with his partially come-covered hand, and when Stiles was spent, Derek licked his fingers clean.

            Stiles propped himself up on his arms still breathing heavily, “that should not be that hot.”

            Derek just shrugged, “I guess it’s kind of a wolf thing. I like being able to taste you.”

            “You’re so weird,” Stiles said fondly, before remembering Derek’s very obvious and painfully neglected erection. “Oh my god, get up here so I can touch you.”

            “You don’t have to,” Derek said slowly, as he moved up the bed.

            “Well duh, but you’re crazy if you think that I’m gonna pass up the opportunity to get you off. I’ve been wanting to get you naked and in my bed for the past year and a half.”

            Derek ears went pink at that and Stiles couldn’t help but laugh a little and place a kiss on Derek’s nose as he gripped his cock, using precome and spit to slick the way. It wasn’t exactly the best option but it would have to do.

            “Let me know how you like it,” Stiles whispered into Derek’s ear.

            “A little bit tighter,” he gasped back, eyes flashing when Stiles obliged. Stiles started off slow but eventually sped up, jacking Derek fast and dirty, using all the tricks he knew he liked on Derek. Derek started fucking back into Stiles’ fist, burying his face in Stiles’ shoulder and wrapping his arms around his neck, all while making choked off little moans that Stiles wanted to hear for the rest of his life. It wasn’t long before Derek tensed, biting on to Stiles’ shoulder with blunt, human teeth as he came in between them.

            Stiles over a pulled a few tissues from the box on his nightstand to clean up the best he could before settling back onto the bed, Derek pliant and half on top of him. Checking the clock, he saw that they had almost two hours until his dad came home at 9.

            “So that happened,” Derek said, finally seeming to come back to the surface.

            Stiles couldn’t help but laugh, “I guess it was about time, too. We’re both such dumbasses.” He could feel Derek smiling against his skin at that before he shifted off him on lay on his side, facing Stiles and Stiles moved to mimic him.

            “I don’t want to bring down the mood, but can we talk about this? What are we are we just friends still or are we like, boyfriends now –”

            “Boyfriends,” Stiles said quickly, and Derek smiled. Stiles grinned back. “Definitely. We’re dating now.”

             “Good, okay yeah. That’s…that’s great,” Derek said, unable to keep the smile off his face. “Just a heads up, my family will definitely be expecting you for dinner tomorrow night. Because as soon as I get home and they smell me they’re going to know. And I think they’ve been waiting for this just as long as we have so uh, yeah.”

            “I’ll make you a deal, I’ll go to dinner at your place tomorrow if you go on a date with me this Friday, how does that sound?”

            “Perfect,” Derek beamed, pressing a quick kiss to Stiles’ lips. “That sounds…yeah I’d like that a lot.”

            “Then it’s settled,” Stiles said, still smiling like an idiot. “I know it’s late, but my dad won’t be home until 9, if you want to nap for a while.” When Derek nodded, Stiles flipped so his back was facing Derek, who pulled Stiles flush to his chest and kissed his shoulder tenderly.

            “You smell like me, you know. Like us. I like that.”

            Stiles couldn’t help the way his heart fluttered, “I like that, too.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

            Stiles and Derek walking hand in hand down the halls of Beacon Hills High seemed to shock absolutely no one. Their friends were no exception. Lydia and Erica just gave them matching smug grins, and Scott gave him a thumbs up, but the rest of the table just went along with their business.

            Dinner at the Hale house was pleasant; Stiles had always felt at home there. Peter, surprisingly kept his comments to a minimum and after dinner Stiles, Derek, and Cora skyped Laura who screamed when they told her the news and then proceeded to give them shit for the next 15 minutes, asking what took them so long.

            When he told his dad on Friday morning that Derek was picking him up later for a date his dad muttered, “it’s about damn time,” into his coffee before ruffling Stiles’ hair and making his way out the door.

            Derek showed up at 6 on the dot with _flowers_ to pick Stiles up, and Stiles didn’t even try to fight the grin and blush combination that took over his face.

            Stiles was so in love with his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm astounded at all the positive feedback I've gotten from this fic, I loved writing them in this verse so I'm glad so many people enjoyed it. Thank you all!  
> If you want to be friends/say hi/drop me sterek prompts feel free to drop by my teen wolf/writing [tumblr](http://www.alphamcbootycall.tumblr.com)


End file.
